


Jet Black Darkness

by Esmereilda



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmereilda/pseuds/Esmereilda
Summary: A short poem about Sebastian Michaelis. I was my very 1st piece of fanfiction so while constructive criticism is welcome no flames plz





	Jet Black Darkness

Jet black darkness  
Creeping slowly  
Silently ever nearer  
Whispering words sweet as honey  
Trapping mortals in a web of lies  
'Til their souls are his to taste


End file.
